


Space Colony

by faimp5



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: BREE REFLECTS ON MEMORIES, CHASE IS A BIG SENSITIVE DORK PLS, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Fluff, Sibling Love, Siblings, Space Colony, THIS ISNT INCEST, adam is a big brother, adam really is smart, bree comforts chase, chase regrets being angry at adam, give these siblings a break, please i just want some sibling love, some brother love, some heart to heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faimp5/pseuds/faimp5
Summary: Chase isn't as strong as he thinks he is.AKA Chase and Bree react more to Adam's death.(sibling fluff at the end)
Relationships: Adam Davenport & Bree Davenport, Adam Davenport & Chase Davenport, Bree Davenport & Chase Davenport
Kudos: 52





	Space Colony

**Author's Note:**

> BASICALLY JUST SOME ADD ONS TO SPACE COLONY PART 2

When Chase watched Adam’s vitals drop on the screen, he knew that Adam wasn’t going to make it back from the mission. He stood, fingers clutching his comm piece, hoping he’d hear Adam start laughing and say he was just kidding, just an elaborate ruse to scare them. The silence carried for a minute. Then two. Bree screamed Adam’s name before the third minute was up, desperately trying to get their big brother to respond to her cries, but Chase knew.

His big brother was ripped from his family's lives and it was right after he told Chase that he had been right, that it was time for himself to grow up. The comms had cut out before he was able to finish telling Chase and Bree that he loved them, that they were special to him, and no matter what he’d always care for them.

Dying was in the description of being a bionic hero but none of them ever thought death would even be a real scenario. Oh god, they were so wrong. Chase was violently yanked out of his shock, pushing himself away from the ships console as he gripped the tips of his hair tightly. 

His big brother was dead. Adam was gone. The realization hit him square in the chest, crushing his lungs and forcing his heart to beat faster, pumping more blood through his veins, drowning his bionic hearing with the sound of his own pulse.

Chase silently promised himself he would be strong for Bree as he watched Perry console her. He tried to hold up the tough shield to keep himself under the illusion that it was just a dream so he could comfort Bree, but his shield was made of wood against a blazing fire shower. His strength only lasted five minutes. He could feel Bree wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close as he released a cry so furious his voice cracked and his throat burned, sobs tumbling from his mouth along with wet coughs as he choked while trying to finally take a breath of oxygen he desperately needed. He felt her thread her fingers through his hair and hug him tighter as he continued to struggle catching his breath.

Bree could barely believe that Chase broke down so quickly. She knew he was stronger than they gave him credit for. He was always so calm in the face of danger that she believed he’d never lose his composure. She quickly reminded herself that Chase was their younger sibling who was constantly putting them before himself and she knew no matter how much he’d deny it, he needed his older siblings. It clicked with her as old memories replayed themselves in her head that Adam had practically been the one to raise the human side of Chase. 

Adam was the most caring sibling of the bunch, but he also had to play the annoying older brother role at the same time. She remembered all the times he’d kiss Chase’s bruises or scrapes as kids and tell him that he’d be okay and Adam would hug him tightly after to convince him to stop crying. Adam was the one who encouraged Chase with his abilities in the beginning, cheering him on when he learned to control them, telling him how cool his force field was and how cool it was that he had 'snot canons'. He'd comfort Chase when he was sad or had a nightmare, all it took was a hug or sometimes sharing a capsule for the night. She didn’t know if Chase remembered a lot of those memories but she did. 

Bree was headstrong when they were kids so Adam never really had to be her caretaker. If she was injured she was quick to stand back up with a smile, requesting a bandaid before going on her way. Chase was always a little bit different though, he was sensitive with horrible dust allergies and he always needed one of them to have his back. He had grown completely independent by the time he was seven, naming himself mission leader at twelve, but Bree knew Adam never stopped looming over his shoulder just in case. 

Bree had caught Adam watching over Chase and herself multiple times, asking him why he looked ready to jump into action or why he looked so protective. He would always give her the same answer with a shrug, “Just in case”. She knew that even with his careless actions that he’d stop at nothing to protect his younger siblings, Leo was included on that deal.

Bree was pulled back to reality as she felt Chase lowering to the ground, pulling both of them down to their knees as he sobbed, curling his fingers into his palms only to grip them tightly and dig his nails into his skin. She could feel her own tears staining her cheeks with tracks that glistened in the light but she pressed Chase’s face into her shoulder and rubbed his back.

“It’s okay,” She whispered as she glanced up at Perry who seemed to be trying to find a place they could inhabit.

“He’s- Bree, he’s dead! How can you-? How can you say it’s okay?!” Chase heaved as he forced himself to stop crying, his lips trembling threateningly as he did his best to build a better shield. “And.. And it’s all my fault!”

“Chase-”

“No! It’s all my fault! You-You told me to make him stop and I didn’t listen! I pushed him to keep going!” Bree felt her heart hammer inside her chest, forcing her pulse to intensify loud enough that she could hear it in her ears. Chase pushed himself away from her, forcing himself to stand on trembly legs as he clicked away at the ship’s console.

“We have to find him, maybe he’s not dead- maybe.. Maybe the comms just failed because of the intensity of the-...” Chase froze as he realized he was entering the first stage of grief. Denial. He shook his head furiously as he heard Bree try to grab his attention.

“Chase-”

“No, I’m not in denial! He just- No, no, no-” Chase slammed his fist against the ship’s control panel, feeling Bree tug him away from it harshly.

“Chase, stop it!” She held his arms tightly in her hands, shaking him gently to grab his attention. “It’s not your fault, just stop. Please. I already lost my big brother, please don’t make me lose my baby brother too.” Chase lifted his head as more tears welled up in his eyes, but this time he was quick to rub his eyes and glance out the windshield of the ship. 

Bree watched him carefully, feeling the muscles in his arms go limp in her hold. She watched him accept the defeat and her heart ached to see Chase like that. He was supposed to be their mission leader who knew the answer to anything that was thrown their way but now he was lost with zero direction on where to go now. 

“Bree.. He’s..?” Chase slowly trailed his gaze to his sister, hoping she’ll say no. Her breath caught in her throat as she tried to think of something to say to the question neither of them wanted to hear the real answer to.

_“Guys?!”_

Chase’s breath caught in his throat, snapping his head to the panel and watching the vitals begin to skyrocket again. He heard a sob escape his mouth as he frantically pulled himself out of Bree’s hold, tracking Adam’s coordinates on the console.

_“Chasey, is that you?”_

“Adam, are you okay?!” Chase swiped Adam’s question to the side, sniffling as he wiped his blurry vision away and continued to tap away on the console.

_“Yeah, I’m fine.”_

“We thought we lost you!” Bree sniffled as she smiled, pressing her ear piece like it was the most important thing in the universe.

_“No, you guys can’t get rid of me that easily. I destroyed the missile but I passed out for a minute, but the world is safe. Adam one, missile zero!”_

Chase laughed softly, tears of relief blurring his vision once again. “We’re gonna come get you, okay?”

_“Copy that little brother.”_

When they were close enough for Adam to board the ship, Chase was the first one out of his seat. He ran as fast as he could toward the boarding point, his lungs burning from exhaustion as he pushed himself to run even faster. He knew Bree would be behind him sooner or later. When he reached the door, he slammed the button to open up the door letting out another sigh of relief when he saw Adam finishing taking off Davenport’s evacuation suit off. 

“Oh, hey, Chasey.” Adam chuckled, pulling the arm fabric of his space suit down on his wrists. It had found a way to move up to his elbows while he was in the evacuation suit. He frowned when he saw Chase’s eyes filled with tears, nose, cheeks, and eyes a fiery red. “Hey..”

“I thought you died!” Chase closed his eyes tightly, a few tears cascading down his cheeks. He bit his lip before opening his eyes again. He cringed when he realized he was being weak in front of his brother, knowing of the endless torments that would be coming his way. 

“Chase..” Adam sighed, taking two quick strides to his baby brother before wrapping his arms around him and tugging him into his chest roughly. 

“And-And I thought you died thinking I hated you!” Chase didn’t waste any time in wrapping his arms around Adam and hugging him tightly.

“Chasey, c’mon..” Adam snorted, gingerly rubbing Chase’s back to calm him down. “Don’t cry, I’m okay. Besides, you were right to be mad at me. I almost got you killed and I needed to grow up.” Adam spoke softly, reassuring Chase as he watched Bree round the corner into the area, giving her an apologetic smile. 

“Shut up-” Chase whispered and sniffled, still not releasing Adam from the hold. “I’m so sorry, Adam, I really am-”

“Chase,” Adam sighed, squeezing him gently before pulling away and gripping his shoulder lightly with his left hand. “Stop. It’s okay. Bree, come here..” Bree pursed her lips into a smile, quickly hugging Adam tightly before pulling away.

“I’m glad you’re okay..” Bree sighed with relief, crossing her arms with a soft smile.

“Listen, I love you guys. You’re the best baby siblings I could ever ask for, even if I act like I’m the youngest. I’m sorry for all the trouble I’ve ever put you in.. All I’ve ever wanted is for you guys to be safe but I’ve put you in danger numerous times-”

“Adam,” Bree punched Adam’s bicep lightly, “If we’re not allowed to apologize to you, then you aren’t allowed to apologize to us. You’ve pulled us out of the line of fire more times than we can count, so shut up and just give us a hug.”

Adam snorted with a small nod, quickly wrapping his arms around his siblings in a warm tight hug, smiling to himself when they hugged him back just as tight. In a way he was glad for this mission. It may not have gone exactly according to plan but it brought him closer to Bree and Chase and even though he knew everything would be back to normal in less than an hour, he knew that they appreciated him just as much.

“You’re the best big brother we could ask for too, y’know..” Chase mumbled to him quietly. 


End file.
